<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Death Is All It Takes by AxiomHalcyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036609">One Death Is All It Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomHalcyon/pseuds/AxiomHalcyon'>AxiomHalcyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Romance, Fights, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Possessive Hibari Kyouya, Protective Gokudera Hayato, Reincarnation, Romance, Swearing, Tattoos, Training, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomHalcyon/pseuds/AxiomHalcyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop. Just stop."</p>
<p>"No! Fuck, Shin. I can't. Look at yourself." He gestured at his crumpled figure that was slouched over the kitchen counter, hair undone and threaded into frighteningly skinny hands. "Every...every time something like this happens you can't just go off the deep end. You can't drown yourself in guilt and sorrow just to punish yourself. I get it. It hurts. But, fuck Shin you can't let a person destroy you." </p>
<p>His voice came out in scratchy breaths as he begged, "Please, Shin. I want my best friend back."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Shin Hara liked his life. He liked ordinary things like music and late night coffees. So why does someone like him get murdered only to be reincarnated into an anime? Nope hes out, lets live away from the crazy Mafia that might get him killed. If only life was that simple. Not only does he have a surprisingly cute guy trying to "bite him to death" now he has to worry if he's got more problems than just the Vongola Mafia threatening his survival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Original Character(s), Hibari Kyouya/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silence & Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I wrote a fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. It's still a work in progress and please feel free to leave some constructive criticism or any comments of what you liked! I missed KHR and hardly see a lot of OC fics on here so I thought I'd give it a shot and write my own. I hope you guys enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The thing about ice cream is that when it melts, all that's left is a sticky mess caused by something so sickeningly sweet that at first you don’t even notice the cavite. Not until it's too late,” the breathy voice drawled out, pale hands curving along the sides of the cherry wood of the desk—a striking contrast in color. </p>
<p>“Then all that's left is to pull it out at the root before it has the chance to infect all the rest.”</p>
<p>Those same hands stopped, they looked so cold, so slim, so fragile. Like they would break when brought to someone's lips but as they stopped, raising in the air, they were also ruined. Not in the technical or definition sense of ruined—though there was a nasty scar leading from across the base of the thumb to the pinky—but because they were covered in a blood that was in a deeper shade of red than the desk that they were so dearly caressing. </p>
<p>“But,” the hands continued on again as did the person's voice. “You would know all about that wouldn’t you? Seeing as time after time, you just wanted to pull out the root as well.”</p>
<p>There was no indication of who this voice was, only the pale hands along the desk and the person kneeling in front of them, shaking with exhaustion and most likely fear. His matted mousey hair was stuck to him with sweat and there was blood dripping down his chin but still the person on his knees glared in vicious anger and disgust. </p>
<p>He was probably in his mid forties, but there was something in his eyes that if you put this man in a room with nothing he would escape it alive. It was almost ironic how he was caught—beat—by this silent ghost of a person who was so relaxed that they had a rubix cube on the side of their desk. </p>
<p>“It's a shame you did such a poor job.”</p>
<p>The person leant over the desk exposing strands of long hair and an almost teasing smile. </p>
<p>“Don’t choose a child to kill or else it's gonna bite you in the ass.” </p>
<p>“You little fuc—”</p>
<p>*BANG*</p>
<p>———————————————<br/>
PRESENT DAY<br/>
Though not around as often as they had liked to be, Shin's parents soon realized their son was very strange for a child. He didn’t play with any of the toys and he didn’t cling to his mother like other kids. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but they felt slightly distant from him, not quite understanding him as well as they liked too. Not knowing what to do Shin’s parents took him to many doctors and specialists who all declared he was perfectly healthy and actually quite smart for his age. With no other solutions they just chalked it up to them being away for so long and their “Bloodline” whatever that had to do with it. </p>
<p>However, No i’m not an idiot I’m just stuck as stupid fucking kid you morons! How would you like it if you had to stare at empty space all day cause your fucking mouth dosen’t work properly and body won’t coroparate with you!</p>
<p>Shin's hand reached out and stuck in the air, helpless and slightly chubby. He was bored and frustrated. Being reborn as a baby wasn’t on his list of things to do in the nearby future, but here he was, for the last five years stuck in this tiny meat suit. In fact, he had the last five years to process that he was dead. Yeah, dead-dead. No coming back from that one. </p>
<p>This life, he promised himself to stay away from psycho girlfriends who won’t take no for an answer when you break up with them. But besides feeling rage against her and hating her for how much she took from him, Shin was also just in mourning over his life. </p>
<p>He liked his life, he didn’t want to die. No matter how sucky things got, he hated pain and couldn’t stand being torn away from his loved ones. Now...they weren’t even in the same country or age range. </p>
<p>That was the reason why he couldn’t connect with these “new” parents well, Shin was so emotionally attached to his old life that it just felt wrong to replace the people from there with others. Not to mention, in this new country that Shin lived in they didn’t speak English. </p>
<p>How was I supposed to connect with these people if I had no clue what they were saying? Shin practically whined as he sat up on his bed and clenched a small ball in his hand, one of the few toys that he accepted in this life, primarily out of boredom. He had gathered that his parents—Riku and Sienna—were both bilingual and lived in Italy, a far cry from what he was used to especially since the two languages kept on getting mixed up in his head with no one to teach Shin basic grammar. Adding to the fact that for the first year the sole thing he wanted to do was cry and grieve and not understand something so foriegn to him. </p>
<p>Yet, this was his life and the only thing that he could do to curve the ringing of boredom was learn. So he did. Shin began to get a handle of the language when he was around three or four but some days all he wanted to do was scream because he couldn’t say what he wanted or even understand what others wanted from him.</p>
<p>“Shin! Come here, it's dinner time,” Sienna—his mother in this life called him, interrupting his train of thoughts that no child should be plagued with. </p>
<p>Sienna was beautiful, Shin would give her that much and he was happy that he probably inherited at least a handful of her good looks but he still felt a barrier between them. She was probably in her mid twenties, a young mother, with golden hair that fell in soft waves to just above her shoulders. The type of physique and face that a model would kill for, this mother of his effortless flaunts with a grace of someone who knew every inch of their body.  </p>
<p>She set down a plate in front of him before breathing in Italian (the language that Shin had  been picking up quicker of the two), “Your father has a job tonight so he won’t be back until a couple days.” Sienna spoke with sad eyes, one Shin couldn’t quite understand but wrote off as a wife missing her husband.</p>
<p>“It’s okay though,” waving a hand through the air dismissively. “Well just spend time together. Maybe do some shopping? How about that?” </p>
<p>He glanced up at her round watchful eyes before letting out a hum of agreement. Shin didn’t like to speak much. Less so because of the trouble with the language that he had but because of embarrassment when his immature vocal cords could only slur together diction in a childish manner. Even if his voice had somewhat evened out through the years as he aged, the habit of being quiet almost to the point of mute stuck with him. </p>
<p>Sienna was worried though. He could tell. He didn’t want to play with other children and didn’t like the toys that they brought back. Picture books only lasted as long as it took for him to study and memorize the vocabulary it gave him. To his parents sometimes he walked around like an empty shell. It wouldn’t be a hard comparison as all the things he knew and loved were ripped from him. </p>
<p>It was silent as they both sat there and ate. Forks scraping across the glass of their plates. A beautiful woman and a doll of a child. A scene straight out of a movie. Shin was just apprehensive on which of genres this fell under. Finally, feeling slightly guilty for the woman after so many years of putting up with Shin wandering through life like a ghost, Shin made a little compromise he was sure to regret. </p>
<p>“I like it. Thank you.” It was simple. Two sentences said by a high pitched voice. </p>
<p>Sienna eyes gleamed. It wasn’t something that someone should be happy over, but Shin was a very reclusive child to his parents' eyes. Offering those simple words and being the first to break the silence wasn’t something he did. Mostly out of thinking it was a betrayal to his former life, but Shin couldn’t find it in him to try to take those words back when seeing the genuine smile across Sienna's face.</p>
<p>“Of course. I'll make it a lot then.” Shin had lowered his eyes but he could hear the smile in her voice. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow I was thinking of going to the shopping center because I think you need some new clothes. We can get some groceries while we're out and even pick you up a new toy. How does that sound, sweetheart?” </p>
<p>Shin hummed, “Yeah, that's fine.”</p>
<p>It was like she promised, the next day Sienna brought Shin out to town. It was a rare outing. They didn’t live too close to the city and his parents didn’t like to bring him to the city. Seemingly preferring a quiet life at home.</p>
<p>“Let's go in here. I’ll get you some shoes and pick up something I ordered. You can look at the toys while I talk to Lia, okay?” </p>
<p>Shin nodded. He wasn’t really paying attention. It was boring and annoying. His legs were tiny and short, not allowing him to walk at speed he wanted to and quickly brought exhaustion over him. Sighing, Shin glanced up at the store he was supposed to walk into with his mother. His reflection met him. </p>
<p>Pale blond hair—not the brilliance that Sienna's shone with—almost the shade of vanilla. It was cut short and just barely famed his forehead and baby soft cheeks that flushed a shade of rose. He was cute, his father could be seen in the way his eyes slanted—not yet as dangerously as the older mans but for now like a sleepy kitten. When he flashed them upwards a unique shade of hazel greeted him, almost golden when certain lights hit it but carrying a hollowness to it that didn’t fulfill the vibrancy that honey would yield.</p>
<p>Shin tore himself away from his reflection. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have good looks, he had it in his last life, but he felt a deep sense of loss looking at this version of himself. Like a confirmation that he won’t get his other life back. Swallowing and trying to repress the emotions and memories of tan skin and dark hair and life filled with laughter, Shin walked away. </p>
<p>He wanted comfort.</p>
<p>He needed comfort.</p>
<p>He couldn’t live like this.</p>
<p>He couldn’t expect his parents to live like this. </p>
<p>It wasn’t living. </p>
<p>It was like his soul was running out of oxygen. </p>
<p>It was screaming for someone's attention in the dark. </p>
<p>Please just mak—</p>
<p>“—in! Shin! Shin!” Sienna shouted for him before locking eyes with him crouched down across the shop. </p>
<p>“Shin. Don’t do that! I was looking everywhere for you. God, you almost gave me a heart attack,” she rambled on breathlessly. </p>
<p>As he listened to her ramble on and on it surprisingly succeeded in grounding him to where he was. It was pointless and useless but at least someone was here. At least Shin wasn’t alone. He laughed. Letting out sparse little giggles fall from his pouty mouth at how ridiculous he sounded. Alone. As if his parents would ever let that happen to him.  </p>
<p>Sienna looked at him with an open mouth. Quite shocked to see the five year old laughing like a normal child after getting in trouble doing something naughty. Her lips twitched into a smile. She was amused but tried to be stern after Shin ran off. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Just don't do it again, please?” Shin nodded and Sienna could only sigh helplessly.</p>
<p>“Now come on. I have a surprise for you. I had Lia take it out back of her shop so let go and not keep her waiting.” Excitement was obvious from her tone, but Shin could only muster up a confused look.</p>
<p>They both sped walked to the store before Sienna led the way with a quite curious Shin tracing behind her. It was quite a weird store if he had any say in it. Especially once they passed by a metal door into the back room. A pretty brunette greeted them, all long limbs and tan skin. Something you would see on the cover of a bathing suit ads the only difference was the tattoos that lined up her arms and covered as much as the exposed skin as Shin could see. </p>
<p>“Lia!” his mother greeted. “Is it here?” </p>
<p>She was practically beaming from excitement and Shin watched her sway back and forth on her toes. The brunette was amused with his mothers demeanor and could only nod at her frantic excitement. Shin shook his head, wondering who the child in the room actually was. Well, at least who was supposed to be. </p>
<p>After chuckling, the brunette cocked her head and analyzed the small blonde boy. He had a slightly indifferent face and eyes that screamed of sadness but was also hollow at the same time in a rather paradoxical manner. As she continued to stare at the child, he shifted around, obviously uncomfortable with it, but instead of looking away just glared back at her. Slightly breaking away from his appearance of being impassive. </p>
<p>“Well, you Kid are gonna be a troublemaker when you're older. I can already tell as much.” She smirked at Shin.</p>
<p>It irritated him so he spoke without thinking, “At least I won’t look old like you.” It wasn’t a very good comeback but it was shocking to hear from someone who has always been so silent their whole life. </p>
<p>“Why you little—”</p>
<p>“Getting angry over it just makes it true.” Shin smirked sticking out his tongue slightly, fully acting the part of a bratty child.</p>
<p>“Shin!” Sienna shouted, flabbergasted at him. She could hardly respond because she couldn’t recognize the snark and attitude that came out of her child. </p>
<p>“Yes mom?” Shin said quietly and politely tilting his head with the innocence of an angel as if the words that left his small mouth had nothing to do with him. </p>
<p>“The devil,” Lia spoke. “He's gonna be a two faced devil, just watch Sienna. He has Riku’s attitude and your face. That brats gonna get away with everything.” </p>
<p>“Well at least I won't be a hag.” </p>
<p>“Im gonna hang you brat.”</p>
<p>“Hag.”</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>“Hag.”</p>
<p>“Brat.”</p>
<p>“Hag.”</p>
<p>“ENOUGH.” </p>
<p>They twirled their heads to Sienna who was panting with her hands at her hips and visibly flustered. Long gone was the excited women and in her place someone who seemed exhausted at having to keep up with two toddlers. Lia rocked back on her heels, visibly upset that she couldn’t win the verbal argument, even if it was against a five year old.</p>
<p>“Okay Lia. Please, the surprise. Before you guys give me any more and I need an ambulance.”</p>
<p>“Ehhh you're too young for that, the worst that's gonna happen is you’ll faint.” The brunette rolled her eyes at the blonde woman.</p>
<p>“Lia.” Sienna slowly pronounced each syllable. “That does not make it any better. You do realize that?”</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>“You know what,” Sienna held up a hand at Lias' protest. “Don't answer that. Just get the surprise.” The crestfallen woman slowly receded while grumbling about how the brat didn’t deserve anything. </p>
<p>“And you,” she sharply turned around on Shin who had been watching the whole thing with amused eyes, the only thing missing from his show was a bag of popcorn. “Be nice to Lia. She helped with this surprise.” </p>
<p>Shin nodded. Not really caring after he had his fun but was feeling a little guilt because both of them had been scolded even if he thought it was just fun and games. It slightly shocked him that he allowed himself to get carried away like that but couldn’t regret it as the back and forth banter had been missing in his life for far too long. </p>
<p>“You're like your father. You both like to tease Lia. Just try not to do it too often,” his mother sighed giving up on trying to stop it from the beginning because for the most part it was an inherited attitude and secondly that was the most alive she had seen her son. </p>
<p>The blonde child looked up, seeing the softness in her eyes and then glanced at the grumpy brunette who was carrying a small box very delicately in her hands. They both had brought something back into his life and the depressive state that he was in. Just a small day and some amusement. Yet, it couldn’t compare to anything else. </p>
<p>Finally he could breathe. </p>
<p>Shin smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kitchen Banter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" "You're just excited cause you want to see Riku.” </p><p>“No.” He denied. </p><p>“Maybe,” he offered again looking away."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe you should invest in plastic surgery.”</p><p>“OW! What was that for you old hag!” Shin yelped as he put a hand to his head in disbelief. </p><p>The brunette—while a few years older—was still undeniably beautiful. Presently, the only thing that succeeded in disrupting the picture-perfect beauty was the scowl that was so deep one would have thought he had just painted half of her house pink. </p><p>“Stop being a fucking brat and do your homework you little demon,” Lia hissed. Visibly annoyed with the ten-year-old child. </p><p>Shin had been subjecting Lia to pure torture for the last five years that he had met her. It had been amusing to him and brought him out of the “life sucks mentality” that he had been living with. It was quite an experience to be torn away from the comfort that he found in the self-isolating silence. Yet, at the same time, Shin couldn’t claim to regret being whisked away from it either, as this life—even though he was stuck as a child—was better than going through it being no more present than a matryoshka doll.</p><p>Shin looked up before huffing, “But it's boring.” </p><p>In a way it was. He had been repeating his years of primary school for the last five years and acting like a child who didn’t know basic multiplication leading to it starting to grain on his nerves. </p><p>“Well, I don’t care. Your dad’s picking you up today, so finish it before then.”</p><p>“Ugh. Why don't you do it, if you like it so much,” Shin seethed annoyed he had to do something so tedious. Fed up with Shin’s complaining, Lia reached across the counter of her store and grabbed the papers that were laid out in front of him. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Be quiet. Lemme read this.” Lia snapped and tapped his head with the worksheets that were filled with questionably neat handwriting. </p><p>The brunette let out a sigh at the blonde boy who was now pouting in the chair. These past years have been a struggle of back and forth with Shin showing emotion and being a recluse in solitude, something that his parents were never able to figure out exactly why. Cracking her neck to the side, Lia began to check over what Shin had accomplished since he had been with her. </p><p>She blinked. One, twice, and once more for good measure before deciding to settle on Shin with a stern stare. A tattooed hand finally rested on the papers placing them back down on the counter. Her pink tongue peeked out of her lips as she seemingly collected her thoughts.  </p><p>“I don’t get it. You’re doing perfectly in science, mathematics, history, and everything else from what I’m seeing. Accept Italian for some reason, your grammar is kind of all over the place, but weirdly enough your french is coming along great,” Lia rambled on before picking up the papers again and flicking through it. They weren’t hard problems by any means, but Shin had not gotten anything wrong—besides Italian—and he had only been out of school for maybe twenty minutes to complete this. </p><p>Shin rolled his eyes at the confused brunette. Everything he had written down was all ingrained in his brain from his past life, and the only reason that he was bad at Italian is that he had to piece it together himself and barely had any proper teachings of grammar. So it was extremely boring to be surrounded by children with nothing to do.</p><p>“As I said before, it’s boring,” he seethed. “I didn’t say it was hard, I’m not an idiot. Geez, you don’t pay attention do you?” </p><p>“Oh you little—” Lia bit out through gritted teeth. Her hands itching to wring the ten-year-old by his neck.</p><p>“OH MY GOD LIA!” Shin screamed out with wide eyes. The woman paused and looked up in surprise or fright at the abrupt yell that came from the boy before reaching around the cashier and grabbing a baseball bat.  </p><p>“What? What is it?”</p><p>Shin blinked. Eyes focusing back on her before tilting his head and a sly smile appeared on his innocent face—courtesy of Sienna. He leaned forward, blonde strands covering parts of his eyes as he smiled and put weight on his left palm. </p><p>“Oh nothing,” he drawled, “I just wanted to see what you would do. Nice bat by the way.”  </p><p>The pretty brunette collapsed on the counter in an exasperated breath. A couple of minutes passed by in order—from what Shin could only assume —to regain her composure. Finally, she glanced up, pulled a chair to be almost eye level with Shin. </p><p>“Your parents are getting your body in a box for Christmas,” Lia breathed with dead eyes. </p><p>Shin only giggled at her sentence. A type of laugh that his body deemed it necessary to force upon him, a high-pitched giggle that somewhat seemed eerie in the context that it was given. The exhasuted looking woman just set Shin off more and pretty soon he was hugging his stomach because it hurt too much from laughing.</p><p>“Are you done?” Lia monotonously asked but her eyes seemed slightly amused by the whole ordeal.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Shin waved her off before pausing and looking back at her, curiosity unspoken. </p><p>“No, you can not paint my cat orange again.” </p><p>“That was one time! Plus it was blue, not orange.” He complained fully acting the part of a child in moments like this. Hey, if you can get away with it, why not?</p><p>“Anyways, you said Dad’s picking me up today? Does that mean he's back?” </p><p>Truth be told, both of Shin’s parents were gone for extended periods of the time—with them alternating on who stayed home with Shin—but Riku, Shin's dad, was the one gone the most. Sienna and Riku worked at the same company and had to leave the country on business trips quite often but they always found a way to spend time with Shin so he never felt like they were absentee, plus the addition of an adult mentality and experience mixed with this underage brain of his meant that he knew the struggles of jobs pulling people away from families, at least to the extent not to get hurt over it.</p><p>Shin always spent time in Lia’s care when both of them had to leave and after school because his school was in town and her shop was relatively near. In consequence, the both of them had gotten much closer to the point it was quite easy to start a banter with the woman, especially considering that Shin was not really a kid. </p><p>Riku had been gone for a while this time. It wasn’t strange for the frequent business trips, but it was for the length that this one took. Shin couldn’t help but sort of miss his second father. He was a man—about as young as his mother—who liked to joke around a lot and play needless pranks whether it was on his wife or as a bonding activity with his son. Yet, Shin had also gotten a slightly odd feeling being around Riku as well. At some points in time, like when they were driving in the car and it just became a little too silent on the steady road, Riku looked...dangerous. </p><p>Shaking his thoughts from his mind, Shin refocused on Lia who looked slightly guilty for some reason.</p><p>“What?” he asked. </p><p>“Well,” she dragged the word along, “It was supposed to be a surprise when he came to pick you up. Eh, the cats out of the bag now. Surprise?” </p><p>The woman shrugged a tattooed shoulder at him as she lost all hopes to fix the situation. Despite being slightly intimidating at first glance, Lia would be the most childish in the room—if you were to leave out Riku. So it came hand in hand, that she was also pretty terrible at surprises. She forgot or most likely didn’t get the point of them. Always conveniently ruining them minutes beforehand.</p><p>He shook his head at her and opened his mouth to speak when she held up a hand. Stopping, Shin closed his parted pink lips in confusion as Lia raised her gaze to the clock on the wall behind him. A crease became apparent in her brows before she frowned and turned away from the child at the counter. The blonde boy watched her dig in the drawer for her notebook filled with reminders as she slid it open and experimentally checked it.</p><p>“What? What is it? You late for something?” Shin asked, perplexed. </p><p>“No, but Riku is. I know that man can’t tell time for the life of him but usually, he tries to be here on time for things like this,” Lia mumbled out loud more to herself than in response to Shin. </p><p>“Eh, I’m not surprised. He's probably just happy to see Mom again,” he offered.</p><p>“Hmm,” the brunette hummed, still absorbed in her thoughts of possible scenarios that Shin was not privy to. After a moment, and coming to her conclusion she announced, “Well, get packed up. I was supposed to close early today, so I’ll just drop you back at home.” </p><p>“Yeah, that's fine. The sooner I get home the sooner I get to see Winter.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you named a black dog Winter, you have odd naming choices. Plus, how’d you even come up with an English name?” Lia asked, still dumbfounded at the events five years ago. </p><p>Winter was the “surprise” that Lia had helped Sienna had Riku get Shin. It was supposed to be a gift to cheer him up and maybe have him make an emotional attachment since he didn’t like to play and was estranged from children his age. Regardless, of their reasons. Shin did grow attached to the black dog, who was just a puppy at the time. As to him, dogs are selfless and cuddly creatures that he had always had a soft spot for. </p><p>The name Winter, however, was purely accidental. Shin didn’t want to give the dog an English name, as it wasn’t a language that he even was supposed to know, but when they took the puppy back home and it made a mess of a cushion, surrounded by white stuffing, the name had slipped past his lips before he had a chance to take it back. His parents, while surprised at the name, didn’t say much about the language origin but instead the irony of naming a solid black puppy after a season associated with white. </p><p>“Who knows,” Shin shrugged.</p><p>He slid on a coincidentally, white hoodie as he gathered up his stuff in the black backpack that was slung around the chair he was perched on. The blonde hopped down from the seat and kicked at his shoes before looking back at the woman at the register who was sliding in a lock. </p><p>“Are you ready? Come on. I'm bored,” he groaned.</p><p>Huffing, Lia slid through the door connecting the counter and grabbed his plump rosy cheeks in both her hands holding still seconds before stretching them. Her purple nails pinched him as he glared back grumpily and tapped his foot in impatience. </p><p>“You're just excited cause you want to see Riku.” </p><p>“No.” He denied. </p><p>“Maybe,” he offered again looking away.</p><p>Lia looked at him with a laugh before ruffling his hair and backing away. “You’ll see him soon. No need to worry. Go get in the car Shin while I lock up.”</p><p>Batting her hand away, the blonde boy rolled his eyes but proceeded to follow her instructions. He left the taller woman in the store and put things back into place and hopped into a sleek black car and got comfortable on the leather seats. His eyelashes fluttered closed in a blur of pale blonde, the color of his skin—while rosy because of being tinted pink—was sickeningly pale, most likely a combination of both of his current heritages. It was pale to the point that if one were to scrutinize it, it was easy to trace the veins that flowed beneath the skin that he began to wear and become accustomed to. </p><p>While it was fun to banter along with Lia, and Shin had even managed to gain a close relationship with his parents, it was tiresome at times. Not in the sense of that, they were annoying and he hoped that Riku and Sienna left him alone. But the feeling of physical and mental exasperation that came with pretending and putting up a mask, no matter how small. It was hard for him to live, to breathe, with their expectations when sometimes he was a whole nother person. </p><p>In times when he had to be a child at school and play games with Riku, there was always a recoil after. A moment of complete separation that he needed to just need to be the adult part of himself. Where he wasn’t helpless or childish, but oddly intelligent and carrying a mature solitude. However, though he got those downtimes, there was never a moment when both the child and adult part of Shin met. Where he could be all of himself at once. It was a silly idea to split himself into two, but trying to please his parents while also keeping his last life intact led him to have almost an identity crisis.</p><p>The door opened abruptly, startling Shin and the hands that had unknowingly started to clench around his underdeveloped thighs. Silky brown hair came into his view as Lia swung into the driver’s seat with a grace that he had only seen in felines. She cocked her head to the side, examining Shin for a moment before gathering her hair up into a messy ponytail. Not acknowledging the slightly empty look that came back into Shin’s golden hazel eyes.</p><p>The car ride was spent in silence—comfortable, as they had known each other for too many years to make it anything but. </p><p>“Have you made any friends?” Lia asked, breaking the silence. </p><p>He blinked. Wondering about the particular question. </p><p>“No,” Shin replied shortly.</p><p>“You should try, Shin. Your parents had a lot of trouble giving you this life,” the tattooed woman stated absentmindedly as she drummed her fingers along the steering wheel.</p><p>“Of course I know that,” Shin said sharply, “I’m not fucking ungrateful you old hag. Get off my back.”</p><p>“Language!”</p><p>It wasn’t so much anger that made him react so strongly but the feeling of guilt that Shin wasn’t exactly Riku’s and Sienna’s child. That he stole someone else’s place in their family and these parents that he had grown close to would be so much happier with someone else, who was actually a child. </p><p>“Plus, that’s not wha—” </p><p>“Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>“Shin. I just meant, your parents gave you a normal life. That’s what they wanted for you. Please try to make the best of it.”</p><p>“Huh?” Now Shin was the one perplexed. His brow was furrowed but anymore probing to the young woman was fruitless.</p><p>Pretty soon they pulled up to the house that Shin resided in. His parent’s cars were there but it felt like the calm before the storm as he cracked the door of Lia’s car open. The black shepherd that usually had an abundance of energy when greeting Shin was nowhere to be found. He unbuckled his seatbelt when a hand grasped his wrist in a swift motion. </p><p>“Stay in the car.” It was an order. All serious from the tone of Lia’s voice and the look in her eyes. </p><p>It was established that Shin was smart. He excelled at school both in his past and present life. He could also see the rational ideas laid out in front of him. So he was no stranger to know that leaving the car was a bad idea. At the same time though, Shin was also very stupid. </p><p>When it came to emotions, he was an idiot. </p><p>A fool. </p><p>It was after all, how he ended up dying the first time. </p><p>So with little regard to Lia’s stern warning, he relaxed his arm and waited until a split second after her hand left his before bolting towards the front door of his house. Shin had no clue what would greet him when he entered the house, he just had a strong instinctual feeling that it was nothing good. The steps to the door were a blur in his memories if he were to recall it but he felt the hit of the wooden door as he crashed into it and it opened on his weight, no key needed to give. Strange for a house that was supposed to be locked.</p><p>Entering the house, Shin slowed his steps. Nothing seemed out of place. A burglary was the first thing that came across his mind but everything was too perfect for such a thing. </p><p>He passed the coat closet when he heard low whimpering. Stuttering to a stop, the blonde child slowly turned the knob of the handle to be greeted with a panting dog. Shin’s mouth fell open as he stared in confusion until his eyes met the sight of Winters teeth that gleamed with a red substance and fur matted wetly. </p><p>The dog fell to his side with limping motions as Lia rushed to join him. Seeing the sight of Winter, Lia stilled. Her shoulders relaxed and her eyes became hard. The brunette grabbed Shin and shuffled him behind her before moving through the house in a steady but hasty motion. The reincarnated child was in such a state of shock that he didn’t notice that no trace of fear appeared on the woman's face, only slight concern. </p><p>They moved through the house. It was a disturbing feeling, being in your own home but also feeling like you can’t recognize it at all. </p><p>Finally, at long last, they happened upon the kitchen. It felt like hours, days, even weeks for the two of them to cross the few feet. At the same time, it only seemed like a millisecond. Time didn’t seem to exist at that moment and for the life of him, Shin wishes it didn’t. He wishes that he could rewind the past thirty minutes to the quiet store full of banter and sharp jabs. </p><p>Shin would have done anything for time not to exist. Because in all honesty, it would have been better than the sight that had greeted him. The one that had him gagging and tears silently streaming from his eyes, while a blood-curling scream threatened to unleash from his throat. Shin had dealt with death. Had felt the pain of it, but couldn’t imagine this. </p><p>As soon as they entered the once-pristine kitchen, a shuttering breath had left Lia and she whipped around to shield Shin. Lunging to wrap him in her arms as she twisted both of them around. It was too late. It was always too late for Shin. It seemed he was to always be blessed with agonizing karma. </p><p>So what greeted Shin’s teary hazel eyes were the dismembered heads of both of his parents which were placed neatly under a cutting board that lay on top of the counter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was mainly focused on Lia and Shin's relationship as they're both major characters in the story and I wanted to provide a little bit of background for that. As you read the ending of the chapter, you can see the story is starting to pick up a little bit more. The regular story arc will start in the next few chapters if anyone was wondering.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bullets and Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So they did. It was all a blur of events for Shin. All that he could remember was moving through the picture-perfect house with the clock beating like a vicious metronome in his head. It was quite a paradox for everything but one room to be so unflawed and another to be in chaos. Shin couldn’t remember settling into leather seats and having blood smear across them nor could he remember pulling into an empty parking lot as the sky turned to dusk.         </p>
<p>All that passed to him was pure mental agony."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sound that entered the room was Shin’s staggering breath and the steady rhythm of a clock that he would do anything to break as it drove him just over the edge. Small hands reached up trying to tear off the hands that surrounded him in a vice grip—preventing him from seeing the horrifying scene. It was suffocating. </p>
<p>Shin couldn’t breathe. </p>
<p>He couldn’t see. </p>
<p>His ears were ringing. </p>
<p>Shin couldn’t hear Lia over the deafening ringing that was buzzing in his ears. All he could do was shake and tear at the tattooed arms that wrapped like a snake around his waist—like a viper around their prey. How fitting, in a place where a predator had just devoured someone to put on display. </p>
<p>Finally, his hazel eyes were brought to meet the steady pace of brown that held so much sorrow and understanding that Shin was on the verge of hating them. He bit his lips muffling the blood-wrenching screams that were pouring out of his throat, releasing his hands which had already left red lines across the brunette's arms ones surely soon to scar. </p>
<p>“-in”</p>
<p>“Ha...o...ow..”</p>
<p>He still couldn’t hear. The ringing and was too much. Overpowering. Blinking back tears, the ten-year-old tried to focus on what Lia was saying, but it was too much. Death wasn’t surprising to Shin. He had accepted it as a part of life, but this was something totally different. This was too gruesome, this was repulsive. This made the blood in his veins freeze with both fear and hatred.</p>
<p>Stepping back from Lia. He shifted around the woman ignoring the hesitation that she gave off. He moved back, turning towards his parents or better worded what was left of them. The once pristine ivory counters were slick with the crimson liquid. No doubt it would cost a pretty penny to clean, but that was the last thing that was on Shin’s mind as he looked at the wide-open eyes of both his parents that were presented on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>A wretched sob escaped his mouth as he held a hand towards their faces, hovering but not daring to touch. Horrified. Seconds passed before he collapsed on the counter, disregarding his parent's blood and consequently the gag-inducing smell. Small pale hands gripped around the edge of the cutting board and he shook with grief at his caregiver’s murder scene.</p>
<p>“Shin.” </p>
<p>Finally, words became audible to him, how unfortunate to him that he could hear the name that these parents of his gave him. The small blonde boy looked up, empty eyes and sitting in a pile of blood, no more life apparent than a lifesize doll. </p>
<p>“We have to go, Shin. It’s not safe.” Lia reminded gently. If Shin was in a more aware state, he might question just how she could be so ruthless and decisive at this moment when seeing two of her best friends gruesomely murdered. However, the small boy was barely holding onto consciousness at the moment.</p>
<p>“The police? We have to hold a funeral. Wheres...wheres the rest of them?” Shin stuttered softly. Silent tears began to stream from his eyes and his throat clenched as he tried to gather the strength to stand up from the copper stench he found himself in. </p>
<p>Footsteps clicked on the floor as Lia crouched down next to Shin, pushing strands of blood-stained hair out his face, she shushed, “Shhh...It’s okay. Come on you little brat. We have to hurry.” </p>
<p>So they did. It was all a blur of events for Shin. All that he could remember was moving through the picture-perfect house with the clock beating like a vicious metronome in his head. It was quite a paradox for everything but one room to be so unflawed and another to be in chaos. Shin couldn’t remember settling into leather seats and having blood smear across them nor could he remember pulling into an empty parking lot as the sky turned to dusk.         </p>
<p>All that passed to him was pure mental agony.</p>
<p>Blinking past his grief he turned to the woman and questioned, “Why are we here? Lia, why didn’t you call the police? What's going on?” It was rapid-fire but Shin was shaking and his hands still hadn’t gathered any warmth. The only thing he could do was tighten his grip on Winter who had somehow made it into his lap, most likely courtesy of Lia.                    </p>
<p>His empty eyes fixated on Lia speaking of a promise that she couldn’t quite decipher. </p>
<p>With a shuddering breath, the brunette said, “I’m not the best person to explain this to you. I don’t know all the details. But we need to get you somewhere safe, it's dangerous out right now if I'm not mistaken…” She held his gaze with something akin to a deadly seriousness, “They’re not quite done yet.”     </p>
<p>Shin spulttered, “Wha—who? Lia?” </p>
<p>The brunette ignored him, shuffling through the car and gathering her stuff before pulling the car door open. Ignoring his pleas for answers. </p>
<p>“Lia.”</p>
<p>“LIA. WHY MY PARENTS? WHY THEM?” </p>
<p>She paused, the tendons on her arms flexing and rippling from the stress of keeping them in place as she considering his question. The only sound in the quiet of the dark car was the ignition of the car going off as it warned about the keys. Shin’s rapid breathing had stilled as he held it in hopes of an answer. Doe eyes became betrayers as they shifted guiltily away from him.</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>Shin was crestfallen at the woman who had become his best friend throughout the years in this foreign place. It didn’t matter that he was not fully a child, the connection that he held with Riku and Sienna was nothing short of familial. </p>
<p>“Please,” he whimpered.</p>
<p>Tattooed hands opened the door anyways. </p>
<p>At first, he didn’t know what would hurt worse. Dying once or having someone that you swore to not get close to die while you were helpless to do anything about it. But mental torment quickly filled in the number one spot. Getting betrayed and dying hurt, but a lot less than finding someone that you thought of as parents beheaded.</p>
<p>Lost, bewildered, and nowhere to go, Shin followed the woman who his parents had always trusted. While he had been dissociating from the reality before him, Lia had driven the two of them to a small—almost abandoned—hotel some hours away, at least that's what he could assume from the state the sun was in.</p>
<p>Winter limped silently besides Shin only letting out panting breaths from injuries that the darkness of his fur hid. It was worrying that the last gift and few attachments that Shin had to this new life of his was hanging on by a thread. His eyes still streamed with tears and his throat ached from dehydration but continued to follow the brunette to a room with no occupancy. </p>
<p>“I’ll fix up Winter, why don’t you get some rest? We have to leave in a few hours. I needed to stop to make some calls.” Lia explained gently as she spoke to the blonde who stared back with empty eyes that were tinged red.</p>
<p>The child—who was still stained with blood—curled up in a fetal position on the bed disregarding the strong foul smell and fisted his hands in the sheets as he stared wide-eyed and unblinking at the wall. All Shin could hear was a clock ticking and all he could see was two detached heads. He disregarded the hurried murmuring of Lia on the phone or the press of a warm body leaning into him, he could only account for the tick-tock that an absentee clock presented.</p>
<p>He didn’t know when he fell asleep but exhaustion dragged into unconsciousness. He was lucky that he didn’t dream or better that he couldn’t recall them because his body let out whimpers of pain and broke out into a cold sweat the couple hours that he was out. Whatever he was dreaming of, Shin chalked it up as luck that he wouldn’t remember it.</p>
<p>However, being awoken by the feel of vibrations from Winter’s growl wasn’t anything better than screaming from nightmares, especially when he awoke to one. The room was dimly lit and eerily quiet. Lia’s bag was on the chair next to him with the mentioned person nowhere in sight. Slowly sitting up with his creaking stiff body, Shin stood in the center of the room as he listened to the silent night. </p>
<p>A knock came from the door. He froze. </p>
<p>Lia would have had a key and the staff wouldn’t have come in the middle of the night. This was odd. Something was wrong and Shin was scared. He backed up as he replayed Lia’s earlier words about them not being done in his head. Shuffling towards the dresser next to him he picked up the closet thing towards him, a candle. Not the best weapon, but maybe enough for a distraction if it came down to it. </p>
<p>Shin heard the knob jostle before it stopped and then a crash. Or more accurately as if something heavy fell to the floor. Quicking ducking to the side, Shin watched the door slowly creep open as Winter stood growling in the center of the room—ready to lunge. </p>
<p>They both froze when catching sight of brunette hair and tattoo sleeves. Shin sighed with relief as Lia stepped into the hotel room. But fear filled him once again when he noticed the blood that flowed down her leg. He shot up, dropping the candle that he once had a vice drip on—not caring that it shattered prettily on the floor—and ran to Lia’s side. </p>
<p>His mouth was parted to speak but before he got a chance her hand was covering it. Shin glanced at her frazzled appearance and the arm that gripped his before standing still. Waiting for directions on how to proceed, on how to make it of here alive. </p>
<p>“We have to be fast. Run towards the car and don’t look back,” Lia ordered. There was no hesitation to her words and Shin knew it wasn’t something he could question at the moment. “Don’t pay attention no matter how loud it gets or what you hear. Get to the car.”</p>
<p>So he did. </p>
<p>As soon as they were out of the hotel room Shin ran. He ran past the dead body on the ground outside the entrance of their room. He ran past multiple rooms. Lia and Winter both right behind him. He ran while he heard Lia fighting someone and her grunting in pain. He ran when only Winter was by his side. He ran and god he felt like such a coward. </p>
<p>A tear streamed down Shin's face and he finally made it into the parking lot, almost in the safe zone if they were playing a game. But they weren’t and of course, things couldn’t go his way. So Shin ran straight first into danger and stopped when there was only one guy in between him and his destination. One problem, guns outweigh a well-trained dog. </p>
<p>The blonde boy stepped back. He might have died before but he didn’t want to again. He didn’t like pain and he didn’t know what would happen next time. So as the thirty-something-year-old male stood before him, Shin froze in fear. </p>
<p>“Oh, it seemed we missed one little bunny.” The man smiled cruelly as if this was all a hunting game to him. “Now that won’t do. He’ll be very upset if we let you live. Your parents were already such a pain to get rid of. If they just died earlier we wouldn’t have to do so much work, now would we?” </p>
<p>Shin paused, disbelieving that this man could write off Riku and Sienna's death as nothing more than an inconvenience to him. It was downright disgusting.</p>
<p>“And I had plans today too. But now I have to make the trip all the way back once we're done with your body. Kid, you're so troublesome. Can’t you just die already?” he asked grey eyes gleaming with boredom. </p>
<p>The man that stood before Shin was a lot bigger than him, tall and buff. Not someone lean but someone who carried a lot of strength and malice to match it as well. As Shin stood there shuddering he came to one solid conclusion, this man was insane. And if Shin didn’t escape now, the insane man is gonna go chop chop chop on him.</p>
<p>“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Shin started weakly, “But dyings a bitch, and I rather not do that, maybe eat a snickers next time instead of going all killy-killy.”</p>
<p>The man blinked, a little confused and startled that Shin even still had the courage to speak. Frankly, Shin was too, but apparently, even in life and death scenarios his mouth just wouldn’t shut up. So the blonde did the only thing that was semi-intelligent at that moment. He ran. </p>
<p>He ran straight towards the car. Winter took that as a sign to lunge towards the man. Shin felt tears stream down his face as he did exactly what Lia told him to do. He ran without looking back, no matter what he heard. He ran even though he heard the shot of a gun and the whimpers of Winter. He ran as he heard his dog growl and a shot fire then no more. Before it was silent through the empty parking lot. </p>
<p>The gun had fired three times when Shin made it to the door. </p>
<p>He looked up as he whipped open the door, seeing Lia sprinting from the other side of the building leg bleeding profusely. Shin slammed the door shut and started the car, the keys still in the ignition from earlier, a lucky move no one had thought about. </p>
<p>The brunette crashed into the car before slamming on the gas and gunning it out of the parking lot, leaving the men that were chasing them falling only inches short from the handles of the car door. They were speeding in the darkness of the night leaving behind the bodies of the family that Shin had come to so deeply care about. </p>
<p>He was shaking and so very cold as they drove continuously at a high speed in the small car. Shin had no idea where they were going and he had just about lost everything again. He wondered why he wanted to cling to this life so much when he kept on losing things. When people kept on taking things away from him. </p>
<p>“They’re gonna meet us at one of the estates and take care of you from there. They’ll protect you and keep you safe. Probably also answer whatever the hells going on as well.” Lia breathed out into the tense atmosphere of the car. Shin focused on her, hazel eyes gleaming with ah hollowness that looked one step away from breaking. </p>
<p>“Who’s going to meet us? Why am I going with them? I wanna stay with you,” he rushed out voice thick with emotion and teeth chattering. </p>
<p>“It’s safer with them. Plus they know more about this than I do.”</p>
<p>“Lia...who? Who are they?”</p>
<p>She glanced at the blonde boy who had his hair matted with blood before focusing on the road again and finally sighing, “Riku and Sienna's boss.”</p>
<p>Shin froze. His thoughts running a mile a minute yet at the same time coming to a complete standstill. His mouth—once a rosy pink now pale and bitten—parted to sharply accuse, “So it's their fault. It's the boss’s fault my parents are dead.”</p>
<p>“NO!” Lia shouted. Her hand shot out and gripped Shin’s pulling on the fragile skin to the point of leaving behind a nasty bruise. “You can make up your mind about your parents boss after you meet them—good or bad, but just know this,” the brunette squeezed hard on Shin’s wrist until he made a noise of discomfort, “It’s no one's fault that they’re dead but the one who killed them and the one who ordered it.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Shin agreed evenly. </p>
<p>“Okay, for now, I won’t hate them.”</p>
<p>He could see her drum her fingers against the steering wheel and while she wasn’t exactly happy with his answer, it was satisfactory for now. Lia wouldn’t push this point not right now. Not when Shin was buzzing with unanswered questions and the woman could only shut them down one by one. </p>
<p>“Do you work for them?” He asked instead of the other hundreds of questions burning on the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>“No, but I work in a similar field.” </p>
<p>Shin sat back knowing that anything more would be useless. He grew paler as the time grew longer and the cold that had seeped into his bones was relentless. In the back of his mind, there was an inkling of fear that he was forgetting something very important but he pushed that away and focused on the road ahead of them. </p>
<p>“We’ll be there soon. It’s just around this corner.” Lia answered as if sensing his apprehension. </p>
<p>No matter what he found, Shin knew everything had changed today and there was no going back. He almost couldn’t believe that just hours ago he was sitting on a stool in Lia’s store debating about homework and not something as crucial as life and death. His ten-year-old body couldn’t handle exhaustion from the mental and physical stress that it was causing him and all Shin wanted to do was scream.</p>
<p>“We’re here.”</p>
<p>He glanced up, meeting a large estate with multiple people outside of the building. Shin tensed up, adrenaline ready, his flight instincts activated by Lia didn’t pay them any mind and just coaxed him out of the blood-bathed car. Hesitating the blonde cautiously stepped out of the car and followed closely behind Lia. </p>
<p>None of the people around the estate even flinched at the sight of the both of them covered in blood and Shin could only feel oddly about this. These people seemed more like guards and less like the ones who lived here or the ones that Shin was supposed to be meeting. </p>
<p>His frozen small body followed after Lia inside who had left a small trail of blood in her wake. This was weird. Everything was so strange and Shin couldn’t possibly fathom what his parents had got caught up in. Nothing made sense anymore and all the reincarnated child wanted to do was curl up and grieve. Instead, he stood waiting with Lia in front of a door as one of the guards was about to let them in. As he stood seconds away from meeting his parent's boss and the trouble that they had lost their lives to.</p>
<p>The granite floors did nothing to calm his nerves and Shin could still hear the persistent ticking of the clock that seemed to never go away. Dawn was about to break as his hazel eyes caught the light from the window—shining a shade away from honey, still too hollow, too cold, and empty to be golden. </p>
<p>The door finally opened. </p>
<p>He was finally meeting his parent's boss. Shin stepped into the room and walked inside, small footsteps making a slight echo in the almost empty room. The only thing it was devoid of was a desk and a man. A man who made Shin freeze in his tracks and pure unadulterated terror descended to fill his bloodstream.</p>
<p>Only at this moment did Shin remember what he had so crucially forgotten. He remembered it as he came face to face with something he thought was impossible. The blonde's white hoodie was drenched crimson from his parent's blood and his hair was stained to match it but this also served to hide the warm liquid seeping down his back as his hand shook with a freezing unknown cold. The gun had gone off three times. Twice for Winter. Once for Shin. </p>
<p>He collapsed onto the granite floor. </p>
<p>Hazel eyes wide with horror stared straight at his parent's boss.</p>
<p>Shin before losing consciousness locked eyes with Vongola Nono, Timoteo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fight or Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shin with hospitals.</p>
<p>Shin with a mafia boss.</p>
<p>What can go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hospitals weren't anything pleasant, something no one liked. The strong smell of chemicals and disinfectants was enough to make even the corpses walk out and leave. Not to mention, it was depressing and haunting when the halls got a little too silent as loved ones waited outside surgery rooms. As they waited and prayed the ones beyond those doors would make it out okay. Hospitals were hated. Hospitals were loved. Hospitals were feared. Yet, at the core of it, all hospitals were necessary.</p>
<p>So imagine Shin's surprise, when he—the person that just got shot and probably had a bullet still lodged in his body only a couple of hours prior—woke up in a room that wasn’t a hospital. </p>
<p>Of course, some of the interiors had the resemblance to a hospital, but it was without a doubt, something quite different. It seemed more like a person’s room that was filled with just the necessary equipment to keep a patient after a surgery or procedure. A room that was more comforting in the similarity to a lived-in bedroom. The striking oddness of this was the reason why it was the first thing Shin noticed when he awoke. </p>
<p>It was until a couple of moments later when he was able to gather his thoughts together that he came across the peculiar figure that settled across the chair in the corner of the room. Blinking once and a second time Shin bolted upright, the haziness that sleep had induced him with vanishing within milliseconds. As the blonde scanned the old man in front of him who likewise watched the young boy with stern eyes, it all came crashing back down to him. </p>
<p>He was in an anime. </p>
<p>Shin was in a fucking anime and he was stuck with the Italian mafia no less. </p>
<p>He had no problems watching the anime a couple of years back, it was fun and the characters were some of his favorites to root for, but that didn’t mean that Shin wanted to be in the show. In fact, he wanted to stay as far away from this world as possible. Yes, everything worked out fine and dandy after the Tsuna learned and grew but this was still a dangerous world, especially if he wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place. </p>
<p>It was already evident how cruel the mafia world actually was. Shin couldn’t forget, wouldn’t forget how his parents had just been brutally murdered because they were connected to this famiglia. He wanted no part in this. </p>
<p>The little hope that he was clinging to quickly left him. Shin was all alone. How new parents were dead and he was born in an anime universe which meant that he would never be able to see his past friends and family. As ridiculous as it had sounded, the blonde boy had clung to the idea that maybe he could meet them again as someone new. But now…</p>
<p>It was impossible. </p>
<p>All that was left was a world of hitmen that walked around with a smile on their faces and pushed whatever leftover guilt from their conscience. Now, Shin was smack in the middle of it with no end in sight and little to no resilience left to try to escape if death tried to call his name one more time. </p>
<p>Only seconds had passed before the child became aware of the burning pain under his right rib. He pulled his arms around him and groaned in pain, eyes finally leaving the man that sat watching him. Finally, snapping out of tormenting daydreams and to the reality that greeted him that was no better. </p>
<p>“Slow down Kid,” the man spoke finally. “You're just gonna put yourself in more pain if you keep on fighting it.” </p>
<p>Shin's hazel eyes snapped up once again and shot him a glare but proceeded to follow his instructions and leaned against the bed he was unconsciously trying to escape from. He got furrowed brows from the older man in question, seemingly not liking Shin’s attitude.</p>
<p>“Where’s Lia?” Shin asked instead, not acknowledging anything about his condition.</p>
<p>“Preoccupied. Don't worry about it.”</p>
<p>The boy stilled. He had asked just to try to get some information, not necessarily worrying about the woman because even though this was the mafia Shin knew Lia could take of herself and the Vangola wouldn’t harm her for no reason. But the man's answer pissed Shin off. He knew he looked like a child, but that didn’t mean he could be taken advantage of and thrown around carelessly.</p>
<p>“Where,” Shin repeated much more slowly this time, “Is Lia?” He had leveled an empty gaze at the brunette man. </p>
<p>The smirk appeared on the one across from him before the laugh did. It was more of a snicker than anything else. As if the whole scene—Shin’s worry for Lia—had amused him endlessly. It was quite aggravating for the blonde, how someone can laugh in your face and you were powerless to do anything but sit there and take it. </p>
<p>Shin had been through hell for the last 24 hours and someone laughing at him when he could still feel the agony of his grief flood through his veins, tipped him right off the edge. It wasn’t easy to get Shin mad, annoyed yes. But seething with rage was another story and at this point, it was the tipping point where a crack in his class had split. </p>
<p>“Do I amuse you?”</p>
<p>The man stopped. Something was off about the young boy's tone or rather the lack of it. There was nothing there. No emotion, no anger or frustration. Just pure cold monotonous. He glanced up from snickering and froze at the sight of Shin. He wasn’t glaring, not far from it, but smiling. </p>
<p>The blonde boy had his head tilted an angelic smiling gracing his face but his hazel eyes were as empty as a black hole. Devoid of anything and it was such a paradoxical look that it sent a shiver down the man. </p>
<p>“I’ve had a really bad day yesterday,” Shin continued, still smiling but somehow the horrifying atmosphere was continuously growing. </p>
<p>“I came home to my parent's head on a platter, was chased, had my favorite pet die, and was shot at.” He giggled and lightened up almost happily. “It was quite awful.”</p>
<p>“So unless you want me to amuse you the same way that I was for the past twenty-four hours,” Shin's smile dropped hazel eyes glowing gold. “I would suggest you shut up.”</p>
<p>A bead of sweat dripped down the man’s forehead. If Shin had to guess by the bewildered-looking going on his face, the brunette didn’t quite understand why he was scared. Why a child, a child especially with the looks of Shin could make him second guess himself into silence. </p>
<p>“That’s enough.” The voice broke whatever spell the brunette was under the second its command was laid.</p>
<p>Two old men walked in. Walking in with confidence and grace that Shin could tell took years to build up. They carried an aura around them that almost stifled everyone else in the decently sized bedroom. These two old men with graying around their hairs exuded a presence that anyone else failed in comparison, including the man that sat in the room with Shin, provoking him. </p>
<p>“We were supposed to be informed when the boy woke up,” one of the two spoke up as they entered the threshold. His long hair swirled in the non-existent wind as he gave a stern glance to the brunette who had cringed in upon himself. </p>
<p>“You may leave.” </p>
<p>The brunette looked seconds away from arguing. As if he had never learned patience or how to hold his desires in for an adult his age. After flapping his mouth like a fish out of water, he proceeded to finally sigh and leave the room with resignation. </p>
<p>Shin glanced over at the two. His eyes had widened only the smallest when he had heard their voices. Of course, he knew who they were. Of course, he recognized them. This was Vongola Nono and his guardian, Coyote. The only problem was Shin wasn’t supposed to know who they were. Not to mention he had no clue what they wanted with him. </p>
<p>He relaxed against the bed frame once again, hair falling into his eyes covering the look of acknowledgment as he waited for the two men to speak. He waited as he felt them ascertaining the weak-looking boy in front of them with the angelic looks and fragile body but a poisonous tongue to match. </p>
<p>“You’re exactly like Riku.” </p>
<p>Shin's head shot up and eyes flashed. It may have been a compliment but bringing up his parents right now, at this moment was a sore subject. Shin hadn’t dealt with this grief. In fact, he wasn’t good at dealing in the first place. So all that he felt was anger, mafia boss or not. </p>
<p>“Tch.” </p>
<p>His head turned to look away from the old man. The blonde was annoyed and depressed, all he wanted to do was go back into solitude where he could find comfort in the silence. </p>
<p>“Though you have Sienna’s coloring, you act exactly like your father.” </p>
<p>“Where’s Lia?” Shin ignored him, instead of asking what he wanted. Not liking where the conversation was going. </p>
<p>“She left,” Coyote said resolutely. </p>
<p>“What!” Shin shouted, trying to get up from his bed and resulting in more pain from his injuries.</p>
<p>“Hey kid, show some respect to who you're talking to.” The man said, a little bit annoyed with how the younger boy was treating his boss. </p>
<p>“What do you mean she left?” Shin asked instead, looking at Timoteo. </p>
<p>“That young woman is connected and loyal to your parents but doesn’t belong here. She had to leave sooner or later. She left after she knew you were safe.” The ninth boss explained. </p>
<p>The blonde paused. After the brief panic that had consumed him about Lia’s departure, Shin had to ponder on their words. Lia had left. Shin could worry about that later. Could worry about who exactly she was. But why was Shin here? Why did he stay? </p>
<p>“Why am I here?” Shin began, his eyes sparkling with unsettled interest. Remembering he wasn’t supposed to know who they are he also added, “Who are you?” </p>
<p>The men paused. It was clear that they both knew they would have to explain the whole mafia world to Shin. It was almost impossible to hide it from him now, especially if there were still people on the hunt for him. But it was also clear that they had no clue where to begin.</p>
<p>“Did your parents explain anything to you?” </p>
<p>Shin shook his head in response—blonde waves falling around his face as he thought about how much Sienna and Riku had hidden from him. Thinking back on it now, it was quite obvious how deeply connected they were with this side of the world. The frequent trips where they had to leave and how they never talked about work at home. Nevermind even mentioning what their jobs were. </p>
<p>The reincarnated child crumbled against the bed. He breathed out. His eyebrows pinched together as he collected his thoughts. Shin knew that there was no turning back now. That he was in to deep. So he opened his eyes with a flash, raised his head, and fixed hazel orbs on the current Vongola leader. </p>
<p>“Tell me.” </p>
<p>“Tell me everything. Tell me why my parents were killed.” </p>
<p>It was quite an order from a ten-year-old child. But the haunting look that had left Shin's eyes—the maturity that spoke of endless sorrows would have convinced anyone. So they did. These two old men told Shin just exactly what he was wrapped up in. </p>
<p>They told him how Riku was one of the best hitmen under Vongola and his mother Sienna worked more in intelligence collection. It was easy enough to picture with his mother’s honey-sweet voice could coax information out of anyone and Riku was deadly in the mere moments that he stilled and the world quieted around him, like a predator on the hunt for prey. </p>
<p>“We think Riku found out something dangerous, that someone didn’t want anyone else to know about. Someone extremely powerful.” Coyote stated almost as if he was saddened.</p>
<p>It made sense. Sienna specialized in intelligence and Riku was in the field a lot, they were both bound to stumble upon someone's skeletons that they didn’t want coming out of their closet. There was just one thing that didn’t make sense.</p>
<p>“Why me? Why did they try to kill me?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know. They may have just wanted to get all their bases covered. Kid, all we know is that they are not likely to stop.”</p>
<p>Logically it was a good guess of why. It was just...infuriating and Shin hated feeling helpless. He wanted to throw something. To do something. Anything where he wasn’t just sitting here waiting like a duck with a target over his head.</p>
<p>“You have two choices,” This caught Shin’s attention and he glanced up, meeting Vongola Nono’s eyes. “You can hide for the rest of your life. Trying not to get caught and being extremely careful. But they’re most likely going to find you.” </p>
<p>So option one equals death, huh. Doesn’t matter how fancy you label it, Shin’s gonna die if he tries to outrun them and hide. </p>
<p>“Or,” the old man spoke again, “We can teach you.”</p>
<p>Shin’s breath stuttered to a stop. He knew exactly what they meant. He didn’t have to ask for clearer words. It was plain as day what they were offering. The cost—would Shin be able to handle it? He didn’t know if he could live as a hitman. The blonde was trying not to be dragged into this world in the first place. </p>
<p>But he hated it. </p>
<p>He hated being helpless.</p>
<p>He hated being powerless.</p>
<p>And Shin mostly hated not getting revenge. </p>
<p>“Okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>———————————————<br/>*FOUR YEARS LATER*</p>
<p>The air was stifling in the busy commercial flight, the sound of a baby crying still buzzing throughout his ears. He had tried to relax his overworked body on the time it took the plane to get to its location with no such luck. The airport wasn’t too crowded but it had a sizable crowd especially considering it was late evening. </p>
<p>Shin hadn’t expected that.</p>
<p>The boy yawned. All he wanted to do was hail a cab and find out where he would be staying for a while. His eyes were bloodshot and the jetlag had started to settle in. Shin knew that he would need a lot of sleep for what was about to come. Most likely some aspirin as well because he had a feeling it was going to give him a headache.           </p>
<p>He trudged along outside of the building as he finally made it out of the terminal. It was quiet and the fresh air did some good on his skin and had been locked inside for the past few hours. Shin tugged on his oversized hoodie as he leaned against his luggage and surveyed the town. A smirk made its way across his face and a faint glimpse of anticipation appeared before vanishing in his empty hazel eyes. </p>
<p>“Namimori, huh?” Shin spoke to the quiet air. “Let the games begin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this chapter came out a little later than I expected it to. But the next chapter is when everything the normal plot begins. Oh, btw Lia is going to be a recurring character so she's not gone! Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’ll bite you to death.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this was so late. I usually update as I write and haven't had a chance to lately. But I should have more regular updates now. I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good Morning Class,” the teacher announced, “We have a new student with us today.” </p>
<p>Shushed whispers echoed around the room with the young teens being filled with gossip about the new transfer. It was unusual in their town for anyone to arrive with a child in tow. Most people in Namimori had been there for practically their whole lives. It made sense why everyone was eager to see the new blood walk through those doors. </p>
<p>“Quiet!”</p>
<p>A silent lull settled around the row of desks. Everyone was more curious about the new student than having actual respect for their homeroom teacher. With an almost arrogant shake of his head and tossing of his eyes, the man called for the student behind the doors to enter. </p>
<p>Shin entered. </p>
<p>Or someone strikingly similar did at the very least. </p>
<p>The boy was roughly fourteen years old, though his mental capacity was well beyond that, shockingly pale skin, and those eerie and empty hazel eyes. Shin had grown well in the past four years. He was a little bit taller than average than his age and had a body that was lithe and smooth. Not to mention, a flawless face and lips that in a few years would just look like they were begging to be kissed. </p>
<p>However, his eyes—now starting to carry the dangerous look that Riku’s always had—were sharp and pretty but still seemed to hold a cunningness to it that would only develop as he grew. Lastly, his once beautiful pale blond hair, which closely resembled Sienna, was gone. In place, was a dark brown almost black color that fell a little too long. Probably, against the guidelines of the school by a few inches. </p>
<p>It didn’t seem odd on the boy. In fact, it just made him look like a replica of his father. His mother’s coloring was gone, but she could be seen in the pure prettiness of his feature that would be enticing for an artist to sketch out. It did, however, let Shin blend in better with the school. While his foreign nature was still apparent, the eye-catching color was one less thing for people to latch on to. </p>
<p>The blond turned brunette walked into the classroom with silent grace. A presence that almost was non-existent despite his beautiful features. He was confident but radiated the energy of ‘leave me alone'. It wasn’t exactly the worst thing the students had seen with them being haunted by a skylark but still made them hesitant in their approach. </p>
<p>Shin had reached the center of the classroom, facing the young students when the elitist teacher gestured for him to introduce himself. With a sigh and an almost annoying mindset about being in school once again. Shin raised his head and met eyes with the class. </p>
<p>“I’m Shin Hara. Nice to meet you, let’s get along.” He spoke shortly.</p>
<p>With a roll of his eyes and dark hair falling around him, he glanced in the teacher with an eyebrow raised—in a gesture of continuation. Like Shin didn’t have any time to spare with this tedious class and have the time of the day for a simpleton like him. </p>
<p>Shin could tell it irked the man by the way he stiffened in his posture, it became rigged and his words tense. He knew that he was getting on the bad side of his teacher and most likely the class as well, but he didn’t care. That wasn’t why he was here. Shin wasn’t here to make friends or have a tea party. He had something to accomplish and most importantly needed to see the chaos that was about to erupt in the upcoming weeks. </p>
<p>“Take the empty seat in the back,” was his teacher's short response. </p>
<p>The boy almost grinned at hearing the man grind his teeth when he spoke. It was so easy, so effortless for Shin to rile someone up, and sometimes he just couldn’t help himself. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, Shin began to make the short trek to his desk. On the way there he passed a brunette boy with golden-brown eyes who seemed as skittish as a rabbit. It was almost unnoticeable the way that Shin tensed as he slid past the teen. </p>
<p>The dark-haired teen sat down in a seat that was diagonally behind Tsunayoshi. Not close enough to talk to the boy but enough to observe him. To analyze him and figure his character out before the plot and arc began. Shin knew Reborn would be here soon, but he hadn’t quite figured out if he was going to let the baby in on his identity. </p>
<p>Sure, it would be easier. Simpler. Would cause a lot less suspicion from the hitman, but Shin didn’t want to overturn the whole plot and didn’t know just how far his existence messed up everything. How far did the butterfly effect stretch? Or was everything already up to fate? </p>
<p>At the same time, he knew that getting mixed up with the future Vongola would cause some problems. He already had some ties to them. Shin was raised by them, but he could still watch from the sidelines if he were careful enough. After all, that is what he was raised to do. </p>
<p>Decisions. </p>
<p>Shin had many to make. </p>
<p>Yet, they all seemed to be slipping away from him. </p>
<p>He pressed a chin against his thin fingers, blocking out the man at the front of the class. The students still passed side glances at him but for the most part, focused on the lesson. Tsuna was struggling to keep up. Shin tilted his head. </p>
<p>First, he had to meet the young teen. </p>
<p>As the fluffy-haired boy gripped his pencil and blinked his eyes, Shin smiled. He couldn’t wait to see how the decimo grew up from this ditzy kid. </p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>Shin walked the halls of Namimori middle school. </p>
<p>It was quiet. Well, considering he was supposed to be in a class it made sense. He had feigned some excuse to have his teacher let him out to go to the nurse, even though Shin had no intention of going. He was just killing time. That, and scoping out the layout of the school grounds. </p>
<p>The anime never went into detail about where everything was, and Shin was a bit fuzzy in his recollections on all the events that took place. It made sense it had been over a decade since he had watched the show, and he didn't take notes like life or death. As if he would have been reborn here. </p>
<p>The fourteen-year-old turned around the corner of the hall and down the short steps of the building. It was midafternoon. The sun was high and caused a slight burning sensation through Shin's uniform from the heat. It was almost euphoric in how it relaxed him as he leaned against the building's cream walls. Shin listened to the silence of the afternoon. Namimori was too peaceful.</p>
<p>It was a shame that it wouldn't last for long.</p>
<p>Peace was never guaranteed. Just like happiness. In some ways just like life. No one’s life was ever set in stone. They got the cards dealt to them and had to pick up the pieces after that. Life wasn’t fair, and Shin hated it as well as loved it. Because if it were fair, what would the world be if not emotionless robots?  </p>
<p>Hazel eyes turned upwards and glanced at the sun. It was a beautiful day. It was quiet. Something that hadn’t happened in Shin’s life in a while. Shin tilted his head as looked out at the school; he was quite interested in what role he would play. The now dark-haired teen shook his head and plastered a small polite—almost to the point of turning devious—smile on top of his head. </p>
<p>“Are you going to stand there all day? Or do you have something to say?” He spoke with almost undetected lit to voice. Shin was teasing the stranger that had been watching him. </p>
<p>The only warning that was given was the sound that the slight turn of someone’s feet had given before metal was upon Shin. It was a quick flash of sliver, someone obviously trained in fighting. If this had been Shin from four years ago, he would be powerless. Helpless. </p>
<p>But Shin abhorred that word.</p>
<p>“Oooh,” he drawled as he turned his head dodging the blow aiming for his temple, “You’re feisty, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>Looking back, Shin would have wondered why the hell he was antagonizing the stranger. Why he found it so amusing to tease him. At this moment in time though all it was, was fun.</p>
<p>“Tch.” </p>
<p>“Awe, come on.” Shin smiled. “Don’t I deserve more than that?” </p>
<p>A blow came aiming for his gut and Shin narrowly sidestepped it. He didn’t try to outrun the person, nor did he try to fight back. It was just amusing to play this little game. Hazel eyes watched with intelligence as the ravenette moved to attack him. Offering hits after hits in quick succession. Shin never rose to the bait. Instead, his footsteps just sidestepped the teens. </p>
<p>Shin was going around in a circle, dodging the attacks with no risk to himself.</p>
<p>The black-haired teen—a little older than Shin himself—stopped a hairs breath away from the reincarnated teen, weapons high and ready to strike but waiting. Shin observed him. The teen was lean but more built than himself and probably more physically stronger as well. A handsome face and stoic expression was something that he had quite enjoyed seeing in the show, but now it felt different. Somehow, much more intimate. Even if he was attacking Shin at the moment. </p>
<p>He raised his eyes from his meticulous scan and landed on the ravenette’s eyes. </p>
<p>Silver. </p>
<p>Shin had no problem with the color when he was watching the show. He had nothing against the color for decades. In fact, he thought they were pretty for a while. But they brought back memories that he would sooner forget. Shin despised grey eyes. He wanted to gouge them out and incinerate them. No matter who they were connected to. </p>
<p>In a flurry of movement, to quick even for the one that had been analyzing Shin as well, the older teen was on his back. Shin had hooked his leg around the knees of the other and brought him to the concrete floor. Pinning his arms—which still steadily gripped onto their weapons—to just above his head. Shin had straddled the boy in less than a second. It was less than a moment. </p>
<p>He sat on the teen’s waist, hands gripping tightly against his attackers and hazel eyes ablaze. The ravenette instinctually buckled up but Shin’s grip was something he couldn’t get out of. Especially as the boy’s other hand came around the choke the carotid artery, blocking his airflow. Shin was slim and his hands looked weak but they had his throat in a vice grip.</p>
<p>“I want to destroy them,” he seethed, mind blanking momentarily on where exactly he was, who he was with. It was so easy to get lost in vengeance. Almost to the point of exhilarating.</p>
<p>The fourteen-year-old quickly inhaled before relaxing on top of the older. No doubt probably confusing the hell out of him, but Shin made no note of it. He lifted his hand from his throat, disregarding the bruises already starting to appear, and carefully laid them against the ravenette’s silver eyes. The way Shin had touched them was almost endearingly as if he was caressing something precious. Not someone he had just tried to kill only seconds prior because he wanted to tear out said eyes. It was paradoxical, yet Shin sat there looking at them softly. </p>
<p>“You have quite beautiful eyes, you know that?” Shin spoke languidly. “It’s such a shame that I loathe the color.”</p>
<p>Taking advantage of Shin’s relaxed state on top of the older boys, he struck out, breaking away from Shin’s grip in one sharp movement. In addition to that adding a counter-strike while Shin was off guard. Cold steel tried to reach the younger, but Shin jumped back. His eyes came back into focus and looked at his opponent, refocusing on the here and now. </p>
<p>“Carnivore,” the older bit out before tonfas stuck out once again, and Shin was on the defense. He did a backflip to dodge the attack to his lower half and quickly jumped on top of Namimori’s gate. Their fight had brought them away from the buildings but still in view if anyone were to be curious enough to check out what the noise was after hearing the commotion. </p>
<p>“Well, that wasn’t very nice.” Shin shook his head disappointedly, but the corners of his mouth were tilted up as he watched the older from the top of the gate only amusedly taking note of the weapons ready and the body language that was seconds away lunging. </p>
<p>“I’ll bite you to death.”</p>
<p>Pink lips were bitten back to keep from a smile as Shin let out little giggles at the infamous catchphrase. His now dark hair falling into his face as he tilted forwards, an arm coming around his stomach to keep from falling to the ground in a heap of laughter. </p>
<p>Finally, hazel eyes lifted and met silver ones. </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t doubt you will. But not just yet,” Shin grinned, “See you around Kyoya.”</p>
<p>He jumped down from the gate leaving the Skylark on the grounds of the school and unable to chase after him. It wouldn’t have mattered even if he had, by the time Hibari would have made it to the gate, Shin would already be long gone and they both knew it.</p>
<p>Instead, all that remained was a contemplating skylark and that might have been more frightening than being bitten to death where Shin was concerned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Corner stores and Phone calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Huh?” Shin answered incredulously. “And why did they give that job to you?” </p><p>“What do you mean WHY? You idiot, I’m the only person who puts up with you anymore.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I did not think that through.” </p><p>Shin groaned as he cupped his hands to his head. Fingers laced into the smooth dark threads as he began pulling them in less of anguish but more so embarrassment. He crouched down in front of a store, not really caring at this point in time, what it was or where he was. After the encounter with Hibari, Shin had just taken off and just tried to disappear as fast as possible. </p><p>Sure, teasing Hibari was fun at the moment, but Shin knew it would just lead to the situation being overcomplicated. The skylark now knew of his existence and wouldn’t settle till he had bitten Shin to death. The boy shivered at the upcoming annoyance in his life and banged his forehead against his knees. </p><p>“I am so going to regret that,” Shin whined, “Why can’t I just keep my mouth shut?” </p><p>If anyone had stumbled upon the boy, they would have quickly walked away. Shin looked partially crazy, crouched on a corner store, and talking to himself. Not to mention moaning in frustration and causing self-inflicted harm to no doubt overcome the overwhelming embarrassment he had just experienced. His lips had been bitten in annoyance, it wasn’t from fear or anything of the like. Shin wasn’t afraid of Hibari. No, he didn’t think he could be at all. </p><p>Even if Hibari Kyoya wasn’t one of his favorite characters in the show that he had watched, meeting him, experiencing that intimate feeling from the—now—older male, Shin was almost drawn to him. Like he was a magnetic pull. As if they were a positive and a negative and physics were the subjecting factor that ruled all in this world.</p><p>Shin was probably fooling himself. </p><p>Being interested in Hibari made sense, he would be one of the strongest guardians in the Vongola. What other reasons were there besides that and curiosity from a reincarnated person? He shook his head trying to get rid of all the unnecessary thoughts while clenching and unclenching his fist that was still locked around his hair.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Shin startled—so focused on his own thoughts that he fell to the floor and landed on his rear. He blinked a few times, trying to place the new voice that he had not been paying attention too. 

<br/>
He raised his gaze up to meet a young man, probably no later than in his early twenties. He was wrapped in a cream sweater and red-framed glasses balanced on his nose, giving him a much cuter look than his age would have alluded to. He was semi-short but dressed in a sort of casual formal outfit that didn’t give Shin any room to judge his size. </p><p>“Hello?” he repeated. “Kid, are you okay? Do I need to call someone?”</p><p>Shin could have laughed. </p><p>To him, the situation was the epitome of humor.</p><p>Everyone that had passed by him previously had avoided him, because he seemed to like too much trouble and this man standing in front of him was concerned. It was a funny idea. Shin wasn’t used to the idea of care for the past couple of years—with only a few exceptions.</p><p>So, anyone can see why it amused him. </p><p>After a much too long pause the man tried to help Shin up, worried—most likely—about his mental state. Maybe the addition of his physical condition after startling the boy so much that he had fallen over and landed on his rear.</p><p>“Kid? Are you hurt?” he tried again, still unsure what was wrong with Shin. </p><p>To be fair, Shin didn’t know exactly what was wrong with himself and no quick conversation with the older would be able to figure that out.<br/>
Shin brushed his hands off, not willing to accept a stranger’s help—no matter how helpless he seemed. With little effort, the fourteen-year-old stood up from the solid ground and dusted himself off with a casual grace as if he did not just have a meltdown a couple of minutes prior.</p><p>“I’m perfectly fine,” Shin stated nonchalantly, “I have no idea what you’re going on about.”</p><p>He could visually see how the man sweat dropped in disbelief.</p><p>No one in their right mind would have believed Shin for a moment, yet he would have passed a lie detector with a sort of flawless ease.</p><p>“Yeah,” the other stressed-out incredulously, “and I’m a pickled pineapple.”</p><p>The boy stopped what he was doing and looked at the tiny man in fake astonishment that would have given an actor a run for their money. His mouth ever so slowly opened in shock as Shin brought a hand to his chest as if stunned by the very statement. </p><p>“I didn’t know fruit could walk!” Shin yelped.</p><p>With quick succession, Shin ran around the older and examined him. First from a distance with a peculiar look in his eyes and then he probed him with a pen that he had somehow summoned from thin air. All the while, the man looked like he wanted to take Shin’s place from moments ago and continuously bang his head—this time in exasperation.</p><p>“I don’t know if I should just pretend to believe you and leave while I still can or drag you to a mental institution,” the man sighed, obviously quite done with Shin, even though their conversation had been seconds long.  </p><p>He fiddled with his red frames; they were slightly too big on the adult, but it just made him cuter. Shin tilted his head. He was cute, in an innocent boy-next-door way. Giving the appearance of someone you wanted to swaddle in bubble wrap to keep from all harm in the world. He wondered how much older he was than Shin’s current body. Mentally, Shin was probably no doubt older than him, but the young man with his pretty face could easily pass as much younger than he probably was.</p><p>Shin watched as the man furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation as he stared at Shin, his light brown hair seemed almost silk light as it stirred slightly in wind. Everything about the older seemed pretty and fragile. It was different from Shin’s own looks, that while beautiful they were somehow dangerous and the only fragile parts of him were glass. Push a little to hard and it would break, leaving a person in sharp wounds and bloody limbs. </p><p>No. This man was weird. </p><p>He was concerned about Shin and had the appearance of a fussy puppy. </p><p>It was almost adorable how he was so kind, even if the now dark-haired boy made him frustrated and confused. </p><p>“Shin,” he spoke, finally having pity on the poor man. </p><p>“I’m Hara, Shin.” </p><p>The man's head snapped back up and his brown doe eyes met Shin’s. They sparked with interest and happiness. It was a weird combination and Shin wasn’t used to someone so pushy. Someone who cared without a reason too. </p><p>The older smiled before speaking, “It’s nice to meet you, Shin.” He extended his hand to him as gained the aura of an overexcited golden retriever.</p><p>“My name is Toguri, Yuuma.” </p><p>Shin reached out to take Toguri’s hand. He had them covered in classy soft white gloves. It seemed a little too warm for the weather but somehow went well with everything the man was wearing. It didn’t seem odd, just made him give off a cuter aura, something that wasn’t needed with how he drowned in that cream sweater and his short stature. As Shin’s hand came to meet Toguri’s, his finger brushed against the soft skin of his wrist eliciting a sort of buzzing feeling. Like he had a couple of drinks when he used to go out in his past life. It lasted a split second before the whole ordeal was over. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, still worried for Shin’s health.</p><p>The boy just waved him off. </p><p>“I’ve got all my limbs intact and no major bleeding. I am as well as one of those bulldozers that sit outside construction sites.”</p><p>“I-” Toguri stuttered, unused to Shin’s antics and weird speech that he had habitually dropped into the conversation. He shook his head before continuing, “Okay, whatever you say. Just please get some rest and don’t wander around too much. I don’t want anything worse happening to you, kid.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Plus,” Shin glared, “I’m not a kid.”</p><p>Yuuma Toguri smiled before reaching over and ruffling his hair. “Of course, my apologies then.”</p><p>Shin just tsked and looked the other way. “Yeah, whatever, you sound like an old man.”</p><p>“Hey!” Toguri shouted offended.</p><p>“You know it’s the truth,” he tutted snidely, “Plus you shouldn’t call me a kid when you're almost as short as me.” </p><p>“No fair, Shin!” Toguri pouted. “You can’t use my height against me like that.”</p><p>“Sure, I can.” The boy responded with a cute innocent smile before backing away from the older. </p><p>“Well, it was nice meeting you Toguri. Maybe I’ll see you around.”</p><p>Shin had started to turn around heading back home from the now recognized convenience store. It had been a long day meeting two totally opposite people both of who seemed to be very interesting to Shin. </p><p>“With the way you are, I have no doubt that I will.” The brunette said calmly.</p><p>The boy ignored him and continued, walking to his apartment that he had bought when coming to Japan. He can complain about the Vongola all he wanted, but at the very least they paid well. Even if that price came with being overly annoying.</p><p>Shin walked the rest of the way back. Ignoring the roses that he saw in people's lawns and instead focused on the way the sky was clear without a blemish. No clouds in sight. But Shin had a feeling that would change. And very soon at that. There was little time before everything started and the boy couldn’t figure out if he were terrified or excited.</p><p>He still had to find a way to deal with the prefect. Something needed to be done where the boy wouldn’t attack him every time he got close in order to ‘bite him to death.’ He thought of his plans to avoid the skylark as he tossed his key into the little bowl on the counter near the entrance of his door. </p><p>His apartment was quite bare. Nothing familial or personal hung from the walls. Instead, it was neat and tidy and could be mistaken for a hotel room with how much its owner lived like a ghost in their own home. Nothing decorated the home that could allude to Shin’s interest or what he spent his time on. </p><p>The walls were the pristine white that had come with the apartment. Every piece of furniture was part of the model and looked like something from a magazine. It gave no clue to what Shin liked in terms of style or aesthetic. </p><p>Shin walked through the doors, sighing as he kicked off slightly dirt-ridden shoes. Nothing too bad but enough to mark the tile floors in the dust. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it in his closet as he made his way to his room. It was a typical room for a student, containing a bed, desk, some textbooks, and a lamp. Yet, no posters or pictures adorned his personal space. </p><p>The boy didn’t care about any of that. He didn’t want to be attached to anything material, as he knew how easy it would be for it to be ripped from him, the same with people. But the latter on the other hand was much harder to remain unfazed and detached from. </p><p>The previously blonde flopped on his back atop the bed, messing up the gray sheets until they crinkled under his touch. Becoming ruined from their original state, messy and disorganized, resembling just what Shin felt his own mental state become. In less than twenty-four hours Shin had become wrapped in a plot he wasn’t sure how he would make it out alive of. </p><p>The anime he watched might have been innocent violence compared to the world he lived in. Shin could easily die in it if he weren’t careful—if his foot as so much as slipped off the edge that he was teetering on. </p><p>“Ugh, geez,” Shin groaned, “What am I going to do?” </p><p>He thought of silver eyes and tonfas ready and flexed to fight. The raven-haired boy almost seemed familiar to Shin and he didn’t know if that was necessarily a good or bad thing. He knew that Hibari was not a bad person—ethically, but he was very dangerous and he would only become increasingly more so. </p><p>Without meaning to he whispered, “Why did I have to meet you first?”</p><p>Blinking his eyes, he tried to refocus on the events that had happened today without his own emotions and instincts getting in the way. Shin thought that Hibari would bring him trouble, that was a given. But he also met a second person today and it was quite unexpected. Someone that was probably no more than an extra in the original story. </p><p>Yuuma Toguri. </p><p>He was quite an interesting character with the red frames that hid doe eyes with the appearance of being to kind for this world. Shin wondered if he would ever get to know the man more, or if he would fade to existence in this universe that was controlled by the mafia.</p><p>Shin was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He walked out of his room to answer it. The white phone lay on the counter and rang thrice before the boy had made it over to it. Sighing, Shin knew he would regret not answering it or even picking it up. Either way, there was no winning. But he had no choice, Shin had not given them a response since arriving in Japan and it was long overdue. Even if he dreaded the conversation. </p><p>“Hello,” Shin answered with boredom laced thick in his voice.</p><p>“Hara! Finally, you answered. You were supposed to check in days ago.” A slightly grumpy voice complained.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you,” he said flatly.</p><p>“Ehhh?” a voice on the opposite ended seethed. “That’s all you have to say to me after going M.I.A. for three weeks?” </p><p>“What do you want?” the boy sighed.</p><p>“Hara! Come on,” the voice was a cross between a whine and a shout of frustration at the boy.</p><p>“I’m going to hang up if you don’t get to the point.” </p><p>“Aghh. Wait! Fine,” the voice, male and quite young at that, answered exasperatedly. “Don’t shoot the messenger. The Vongola are just telling me to give you a reminder.”</p><p>“Huh?” Shin answered incredulously. “And why did they give that job to you?” </p><p>“What do you mean WHY? You idiot, I’m the only person who puts up with you anymore.” He answered with faux anger.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“You know it’s true, Hara. Plus, they…when you go…you know why.” He finally finished pathetically. </p><p>“Yeah, I got it,” Shin’s eyes flashed with a concealed look. “What did they want to remind me?”</p><p>“I-” the other side hesitated. </p><p>“Cat?” </p><p>“They told me to say, don’t forget your mission. Do your job right and don’t let personal conflicts get in the way of what you're supposed to do,” he restated.</p><p>There was silence on Shin’s end as he seethed in anger. His eyes held a look of contempt and restrained violence as he was restricted by unknown chains. </p><p>“Shin?”</p><p>“Yes. No worries,” the boy answered monotonously.</p><p>“Hey, Hara, I mean it, be careful. Don’t…just look out for yourself, okay?” barely concealed worry came through on Cat’s end. Without meaning to, Shin let an unrestrained smile slip out. Cat’s worry—or more accurately presence—was constant, even with their rough meeting, and even after the pushback that Shin had forced, he had still stuck around.</p><p>“I know my limits. Don’t worry about me, Cat.”</p><p>“I’m not! Plus, when are you gonna let go of that terrible nickname already?” he groaned. </p><p>“Never,” Shin teased, “It’s here to stay.”</p><p>Cat grumbled over the line. Before letting out a sigh at the boy. </p><p>“Anyways, his tutor is set to arrive any day now, so be ready, but be careful.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me twice.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Cat groaned at the unserious boy, “Just hold on till I get there.” </p><p>“Who’s to say you’re even coming?” Shin countered. </p><p>“You’re there, you f-ing idiot.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy just laughed as he leaned against the counter, the phone resting on his chin. While he still regretted answering because of the dreaded warning he got, Shin still found amusement in his friend’s voice. It had been a while since they had last saw each other and the boys didn’t get much time to talk anyway, but still, they stuck together. </p><p>“Good-Bye, Cat,” Shin smiled. He could hear the other line slurring their farewells mixed with some other choice words. </p><p>As the day settled to dusk and more events were bound to happen, Shin couldn’t help but still feel a buzz of happiness over the events that happened that day. He walked back to his room leaving quiet footsteps on the floor of his apartment. He crossed the threshold into his simplistic room before crumpling on top of his bed once again.</p><p>This time, though, Shin curled up into a ball. Silent tears fell from his eyes, but the smile remained on his face. One could not tell if he was crying from happiness or emotional desperation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops, I said I was going to post more and I didn't. I'm sorry, I got carried away scripting the plot, and the ch got put on hold. Anyone is more than welcome to yell at me on Twitter to hurry and finish (It's at https://twitter.com/MINT_YOONG1) it's a fairly recent acc made kinda for this. Anyways, this chapter was more dialogue-heavy but the next one Shin is going to be back in the classroom :). I hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>